


Human Knot

by Ruquas



Series: Winterhawk Bingo [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Confused Bucky Barnes, Flexibility, M/M, Rimming, winterhawkbingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 21:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: But seeing him there, sitting down at a table for a debrief, doing the weirdest things with his limbs, that was kind of unreal. And hot. Because no grown man should be able to sit legged with one of his legs thrown over the armrest while also kind of resting on his arm? Seriously, how did he do that?





	Human Knot

On a logical level, Bucky knew that Clint was flexible.

_On a logical level._

The guy grew up in the circus and that wasn‘t just something that you forgot. He _did_ help the acrobats with a few acts, at least he said that.

But seeing him there, sitting down at a table for a debrief, doing the weirdest things with his limbs, that was kind of unreal. And hot. Because no grown man should be able to sit legged with one of his legs thrown over the armrest while also kind of resting on his arm? Seriously, how did he do that?

Buckys own limbs were hurting just from watching.

And that wasn‘t the only time Buckys limbs were hurting while his cock thought it was really hot to see the other man playing human gordian knot.

Sometimes, Clint just leaned back while still looking straight forward, drinking his coffee as if there was nothing wrong. As if it didn't look as if his back was broken. 

On other days, watching the guy on the range hurt Buckys brain because it just shouldn‘t be possible to shoot an arrow in between his own legs while running.

There was also the one occasion where he danced with Natasha, limbs flying from both parties, somehow not colliding with each other while managing to _become a fucking human wheel,_ still looking ridiculous hot.

So, it wasn‘t Buckys fault he sometimes had to think about how flexible Clint would be in bed. He was an attractive guy and there was nothing wrong with a few nice fantasies for jerking off.

He really didn‘t know how he found himself in bed with Clint lying underneath him, kissing him as if his life would depend on it while jiggling out of his jeans without really moving. Bucky was fascinated. And kind of weirded out that Clint went commando, but then, it was Clint.

„How do you want to go?“, Clint asked, panting, and Bucky grinned.

„Want to try something.“, he whispered and then slowly bend Clint‘s knees towards Clint's torso and god, the guy didn‘t even rose an eyebrow. He didn‘t even looked uncomfortable when his knees touched his shoulders, bend in half.

„Wow.“, Bucky murmured and Clint just smirked at him. Bastard.

„What? Didn‘t believe that I grew up as a carny?“

„Well… didn‘t dare to think about how flexible it made you.“, Bucky answered and bend down before Clint could answer to lick from the base of Clint's cock up to the tip, relishing in the surprised yell he got. Then he went down a bit more and pressed a small kiss on Clint's pucker, grinning when Clint moaned, waiting a few seconds before he started to lick at the rim, prodding his tongue inside it and licking Clint open until he screamed – holding the position the whole time. Bucky licked a last time over the now open entrance and went up again, stretching Clints legs until they were in a straight line, having them open enough that he was still able to kiss Clint, listening to Clints moans when Bucky pushed two fingers in him, listened to the mewling sound when he removed them again.

„Come on. Or is this position to straining for the old man?“, Clint asked, gasping for air while still managing to look cocky.

Bucky reached for Clint's hands and put them on his own ankles. Clint got the hint and hold himself open while still not breaking position.

„Let‘s see how flexible you really are, circus brat while staying like that.“, Bucky whispered before thrusting in completely.

He was always up for a challenge.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Winterhawk Bingo 2019; B5
> 
> You can find [my Tumblr here](https://ruquas-dreambell.tumblr.com/). If you have a request or anything, just let me know it there :)


End file.
